warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Collision
Chapter One Bubblespark followed Tawnyflight as they headed to Peace Falls. It was a nice day, the sky was sunny and the falls brought a peaceful sound that soothed them. Bubblespark looked down at her reflection on the water, noticing how huge her belly looked. "When my kits are born, I'll bring them here." she meowed smiling. This was a great place where cats could come and just relax and have fun. Even if you didn't like water, lying there under the sun was also relaxing. Tawnyflight suddenly jumped into the water and poped her head out. "Cool!" Another good thing of this place was that any clan coudl come. Friends from different clans had this spot to just hang out. "You're from MoonClan, right?" she asked, swimming around the water. Bubblespark nodded and just lay down, feeling a bit unconfortable under the bright sun but still happy with teh small drops from the falls that seemed like rain. It cooled her fur. Tawnyfligth nodded. "I'm from SunClan. Deputy." She meowed padding away from the water and jumping in again. Bubblespark stood up and slowly walked to the water shore, going deeper and deeper in until the water reached her belly. "That's great! Congratulations!" Bubblespark meowed at her smiling. Suddenly, Tawnyflight sniffed the air and rushed out of the water. When she turned around, facing Bubblespark's way, her eyes were widen showing only terror. Bubblespark in response looked worried, wondering what had scared her friend. She quickly glinced at teh water and then to Tawnyflight. "What...What's wrong?" "F-Fox." Tawnyflight meowed, her voice sounding with fear but still showing confidence as she unsheathed her claws. There was a rustle in the bushes. "Stay back!" Tawnyfligth warned. Bubblespark gasped and ran out of the water as fast as she could, thinking of nothing other than to portect the kits that she was carrying. "Go hide. I'll take care of this." Tawnyfligth told her, still staring at the deep forest where the scent was coming from. Suddenly, growls could be heard and a fox stepped out revealing itself. Bubblespark nodded and to a tree by the falls. She felt a slight of regret on how she couldn't fight because of her pregnancy. The fox charged at Tawnyflight as she growled at it. She quickly dodged it, and turned around, charging at it and digging her claws on it's face. The fox scheeched in pain as she bit it's legs, her teeth viciously sinking hard. The fox whimpered but turned around ready to bite her neck. Suddenly, a ginger she-cat leaped out of nowhere into the fight. Tawnyflight dodged the fox and tore it's ear. "Sunstar!!" she meowed in relief as she saw her leader. Sunstar furiously leaped at the wolf and clawed it. Now, both cats working as a team fought the fox as it struggled under their weight. Tawnyflight took the chance when Sunstar was holding it back and she bite it's neck. The fox struggled to get free but stopped moving the second she did that. "It's safe to come out Bubblespark." Tawnyfligth meowed, trying to get back her breath. She panted licking the blood of her claws. Bubblespark padded forward, rembling of fear. Tawnyfligth shathed her claws and turned to Sunstar. 'Thanks Sunstar for helping me with the fox." "Thanks to both of you. You have no idea how grateful I am." Bubblespark meowed, now the fear wearing off. Both SunClan cats nodded. Tawnyflight sniffed the air once more and rolled her eyes. "Um...Bubblespark, you might want to go back to that tree." The young queen nodded and padded towads the tree. This time, a whole group of foxes were visibly comign out of the bushes. Tawnyflight and Sunstar turned around both of them growling at the enemies. As the foxes charged and attacked the she-cats, Sunstar and Tawnyflight fiercely defended themselves fighting off and killing the foxes taht came in their way. The foxes' number decreased but so did Tawnyflight's and Sunstar's streght. Now both she cats struggling to fight the rest of the foxes off. Their wounds now slowing them down and tiering them. Bubbelspark couldn't stand it anymore and leaped at oen of the remaing foxes. She clawed it's eyes, half blinding teh fox as it came to face her. The fox now madly charged at her. She waited for a second, just starring at it's eyes and leaped, landing right behind it. The fox stopped surprised but she quickly bit it's neck. She turned aroudn to see Tawnyfligth panting as she killed the last fox that had satyed there instead of running away. "Bubblespark...Sunstar..." she meowed, almost out of breath. 'It's okay, we'll atke you home." Sunstar meowed to her deputy. "I'll help to heal you Tawnyflight." Bubbelspark meowed knowing that SunClan still lacked a medicine cat. Both cats nodded and helped her back to SunClna's medicine cat's den. Chapter Two Morningpaw kneaded her paws on the ground with excitement. She wanted to jump out of her fur; Brackenheart was her mentor! She wouldn't want any other cat. Shooting a skeptical glance at his sister, Blazepaw snorted. "Stop squirming. A bird might mistake you for a worm and take you." Brushing it off, the tabby apprentice was too hyper to have a retort. "Well, at least we'd have bird for supper." He rolled his eyes. "You can't catch a blind mole," he purred, green eyes flashing with amusement. She poked him. "Moles are blind." Wrinkling his nose, Blazepaw fell silent. A white pelt suddenly came to view. Blazepaw twitched his whiskers and sniffed. "Ello," a pretty gray and white she-cat greeted. She blinked at the bristling ginger tom. "What clan are you in," he asked with caution (Morningpaw rolls her eyes at this). "Moonclan, the one and only," the cat said proudly, chest puffing out. Blazepaw bared his teeth. "Moonclan THIS. Sunclan is the best," he sniffed, turning around to lick his tail. Morningpaw jabbed her brother. "What he means is-" but she broke off as a dark russet she-cat bounded to the clearing. Her fur was fluffed- she had heard the conversation. "Blazepaw! No fighting in the main clearing. Have you forgotten this is a place for peace?" she snapped. Hissing, Blazepaw spun round at the newcomer. "I'm not fighting!" he snapped. Eyes flickering, Morningpaw tried to say loudly, "What is your name?" to the pale she-cat. "Snowpaw," she laughed as the dark ginger she-cat mewed scalthingly, "Well you're going to have to learn some respect, as my new apprentice." Blazepaw's eyes opened with disbelief. "You're my mentor?" his nostrils were flaring, but even he had enough common sense to say anything else. The she-cat, Rustflower, bristled. "Yes," she hissed. "And lose the attitude." As Blazepaw opened his mouth to say something else insolent, Morningpaw butt in. "What he means is that he is fat." Snowpaw glanced at Morningpaw with confusion. "What does him being fat have to do with anything?" Morningpaw darted a white paw at her brother's stomach. "Obesity gets to his head." Snowpaw giggled and joined in poking him. Blazepaw writhed with laughter. "Stop, stop, I'm ticklish!" he mewed with pained laughs. The two she-cats gleefully prodded him and Rustflower sighed with annoyance. "I'm going hunting," she said. Shooting a glare at Blazepaw, she ordered, "Behave." As she loped gracefully into the brambles, Blazepaw muttered something under his breath. Morningpaw twitched her ear. It sounded something vaguely of "Fine, Fussflower." And with that, she poked his armpit. Blazepaw hissed and leapt up. "She wants me to behave, fine, I will." With wide eyes, naive and unlike her brother, Blazepaw mewed to Morningpaw, "Such shiny fur you have! I wish I were a she-cat, so I could have shiny pelts." He turned to Snowpaw. "Oh Snowpaw, your pelt is very shiny too. So glittery. So very nice to meet you." Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Funny." Blazepaw skillfully rushed up a tree. In a matter of seconds, he was on a branch. Morningpaw had to look up to spot him. Ignoring his many comments, Morningpaw asked, "Snowpaw, who's your mentor?" "Oh! Icestorm. But I never really see her much," she sighed. Morningpaw brightened. "That's too bad! I bet you two would make a good team. Icestorm's awesome." Snowpaw smiled. "So who's your mentor?" "Brackenheart. Do you know who he is?" Snowpaw paused with consideration. "Hmm, I've heard about him from my clanmates." Suddenly, a ball of red fur flashed in between them. Snowpaw's eyes opened wide as Morningpaw jumped back in fright. "Blazepaw!" he had fallen from the tree. Morningpaw sighed with skeptism. Really? Sniffing his fur, Snowpaw asked, "Is he alright?" "Yeah," Blazepaw mewed. His voice was constrained, as his face was to the ground. "Just squashed myself with my own weight." Plopping next to him, Morningpaw blew leaves on his pelt. "That's tough, man," she mewed with sympathy. A voice then called behind them. Snowpaw turned her head, and then looked back to the two Sunclan cats. Snowpaw was already getting up, padding to the voice. "Gotta go, guys, training time. Cya later?" "Mkayyy," Blazepaw mewed as Morningpaw waved her tail. The gray and white she-cat bounded off into the bushes, the opposite side as Rustflower had. Morningpaw glanced to the sky. "I think we should get going, too." Blazepaw got up and shook debris off of his pelt. Soon, it was glistening healthily like it always had. He stretched luxuriously. "Like where?" "Apprentices' den," she answered as Morningpaw got to her feet. A new scent came to her nose. "Or you should, anyway." "Alright." And with that, Blazepaw stalked off. Chapter Two Morningpaw turned around. "Hi, Brackenheart!" The handsome golden-brown tabby tom blinked. "Hey, Morningpaw." Hardly able to contain her excitement, Morningpaw probed, "So what are we doing today, my new mentor?" To her disappointment, he didn't share her enthusiasm. "I'm your new mentor?" Morningpaw calmed down a bit, shuffling her paws. "Yep, and Rustflower is Blazepaw's." Brackenheart nodded and stretched. "So what to you want to do?" "You call it, you're the mentor," Morningpaw purred. Brackenheart pondered for a moment. "How about... Apprentice Academy?" he suggested. "Mkay," Morningpaw mewed, and started to pad there. "Wait," Brackenheart thought. "How about..." Morningpaw paused. "Meh. Nevermind. Let's go train." Tail curling in delight of her first training session, Morningpaw purred and started to run to the hills of Apprentice Academy. Brackenheart got there before, no matter how hard she tried to run. Morningpaw skidded to a stop by a shrub, nearly rolling over. She scrambled up in embarrassment as Brackenheart mrrwed in amusement. "Alright so... let's see how you fight." Without warning, he flashed forward and tumbled onto Morningpaw. She yowled in surprise, but then quickly got over it, trying to hit him off with feeble blows. The tom was not fazed. "Do you know what to do in this situation?" he asked. Morningpaw shook her head, then, meekly, "Tickle them with your tail?" "Kick 'em with your hind leg," he whispered. Biting her tongue, Morningpaw tried to do that, wrapping one of her hind legs around his and flipping him off. She blinked in surprise, and rolled over. Wow, it worked! Shaking leaves from her pelt, Morningpaw didn't notice a new shape approach. "Hey, Tawnyflight!" Brackenheart greeted. "What's up?" The warrior nodded at the camp. "You have a patrol. I'll take over here for now," she mewed. Morningpaw couldn't help being crestfallen, but she liked Tawnyflight, so this wasn't going to be so bad. As Brackenheart nodded and padded away, Tawnyflight mewed, "Let's teach you some techniques!" Category:Fan Fictions